


Bring Me In from the Cold (Kiss Me in the Rain)

by Lumeleo



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Family Feels, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Running Away, Whump, supportive parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: When Atobe disappears, the word gets around fast. His being found stays secret a little longer.Atobe is struggling to find a place for himself, Sanada is struggling to figure out himself, and Jackal just wants everyone to be fine. His parents might have a thing or two to say about that, too.
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Sanada Genichirou, Jackal Kuwahara/Marui Bunta
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Jackal's supposed to be Brazilian on his father's side, but screw that. In my head he has a fiery Brazilian mom who mothers everyone she meets.
> 
> This originally started as an attempt to write slow burn Tango Pair. It ended up being something quite different, but I rather like it anyway.

Atobe being a rather notable figure, the news of his disappearance spread remarkably fast even for the rather active rumor mill of the tennis circuit.

Rikkai was in a rather special position, not being a Tokyo school but located close to Hyoutei, which meant there were plenty of people with friends and relatives at the other school. Because of this, they heard whispers of Atobe not showing up to school with no warning whatsoever the very first day, though at the time it was easy to dismiss such gossip as merely turning a regular absence into unnecessary drama. That was certainly how Genichirou took it, not paying too much attention to the no doubt embellished details that kept piling on as the story made the rounds. He stored the tidbit at the back of his mind, the same way he was vaguely aware that Seigaku’s Oishi had apparently gotten glasses, and moved on with his life. He had more important things to consider than Atobe catching a cold or just sulking at home for a day or two.

It was not quite so easy to dismiss the concerned look on Renji’s face as he showed up to morning practice a few days later.

“Sadaharu called.” Renji looked at Seiichi, then at Genichirou. "He got rather worrying news from Hyoutei.”

“Hyoutei?” Seiichi frowned. “Worrying how? It must be serious for you to look so grave.”

“I’m hoping it’s not, but I wouldn’t dare count on it.” Renji sighed. “You’ve heard the rumors about Atobe, I’m assuming?”

“Right.” Genichirou nodded. “He hasn’t come to school for a couple of days.”

“Yes, well, I’m afraid it might be rather more concerning than that. Apparently, rather than just rumors, Sadaharu received a direct call for assistance from Hyoutei.” Renji glanced around as though to make sure nobody was eavesdropping. “It’s not just that Atobe hasn’t been showing up to school. His friends haven’t managed to reach him at all, and when they tried to visit him, they were turned away by house staff.”

“Perhaps he is simply not feeling up to being social.” And yet, Seiichi did not sound convinced of his own theory. “I mean, this is Atobe. I wouldn’t put it past him to simply shut himself off if he wanted a break.”

“That’s what his teammates thought at first, too. However, then Kabaji tried to reach out, since Atobe has apparently never closed himself away from him before.” Renji glanced down at his phone as though recalling whatever it was Inui had told him. “He didn’t get in either. However, when he wouldn’t back away, the old butler agreed to speak with him.”

“That doesn’t sound good.” Genichirou folded his arms over his chest.

“It wasn’t.” Renji gave him a grim nod. “Apparently, Atobe was… not home. That’s as much as anyone knows at the moment. The only thing anyone knows is that he left school three days ago, and since then, nobody has heard from him.”

“He ran away from home?” Seiichi blinked, surprised for once. “That… does not sound like Atobe.”

“Hence the worry from his teammates.” Renji tucked his phone away. “Now, the gossip’s bound to catch up sooner or later, but for now, Hyoutei have asked us to keep this knowledge to regulars only. If something bad is indeed going on, I doubt Atobe will appreciate everyone hearing about it. Still, he’s missing, so it wouldn’t hurt to have some more people keeping an eye out for him.”

“Especially since we’re rather close by.” Seiichi nodded. “Right. We’ll update the regulars on the situation before morning practice.”

“Indeed.” Genichirou frowned. “Something is definitely not right. I can’t imagine Atobe just dropping off the face of the earth without making a fuss. Not if he had a say in the matter.”

“It does go against all my data on him.” Which was as good as absolute truth, coming from Renji. “Whatever is going on with Atobe, it warrants our attention. Never mind just Atobe himself, his absence will affect all of Hyoutei’s players if it stretches on too long. I don’t think that is the way any of us want to beat Hyoutei next year.”

“Never.” Genichirou shook his head vehemently. “I’m going to beat Atobe head on. He is not allowed to simply disappear before I do that.”

He also would not consider the possibility that it might have already happened.

*

“Jackal?” His mother’s voice called out just as he was about to open the door. “Where are you going at this time?”

“Just for a run. I figured since there’s no school tomorrow, I could get an extra one in.” He glanced over his shoulder, smirking a bit. “Let me guess. You want something from the corner store while I’m out?”

“You know chocolate makes me less worried about curfews.” She grinned, glancing out into the hall. “Are you sure you’ll be fine like that? The nights are getting awfully cold this time of year.”

“I’ll be fine, Mãe.” He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “I’m going to be on the move, and I’ll go on a loop around the neighborhood so I can easily get home if I get cold. And before you ask, I have my phone, a light, and my keys if you’re asleep by the time I get back.”

“Well, excuse me for trying to look after my only son.” His mother sniffed, affecting offense. “Now, run off before I change my mind.” As Jackal headed out of the door, she added, “And don’t forget my chocolate!”

The late evening air was indeed crisp and cool, enough so that he might have been cold if he’d stopped for too long. Jackal took that as motivation to keep on the move, sprinting down the street as he plotted out his route in his mind. The corner store nearby was open late, so he could get a proper run in and pick up his mother’s sweets on the way home. There was something about meditative about running on his own. Not that he had anything against running with others, it was a great way of spending time with his friends while also keeping up with his training schedule, but nobody could keep up with his stamina for as long as he’d have liked. When he was out on his own, he could just focus on setting one foot in front of another, again and again and again. The familiar streets stretched out in front of him, dark and quiet at this hour, until all he was aware of was the movement of his body and the music in his ears.

After a few laps along his usual route Jackal slowed down, switching to a brisk walk that was just enough to keep him warm in the rising breeze. He was navigating by the street lights at this point, seeing the bright window of the store from a distance. Coming closer, he found he wasn’t the only one out at such an hour. There was a messy-looking dog sitting outside the door, staying obediently still despite the fact its leash was not attached to anything. Jackal saw a figure browsing the shelves inside, no doubt the dog’s owner. Well, he had never thought his mother was the only one with late-night snack cravings.

It didn’t take him too long to locate the correct chocolate bar, so it was hardly a surprise that the dog was still waiting outside as Jackal stepped out. It looked up with a lazy wag of its fluffy tail, no doubt expecting its owner. At the sight of Jackal, though, the tail fell still again, ears drooping.

“Sorry, don’t think I’m the one you’re waiting for.” Jackal kneeled down with a chuckle. The dog looked at him with curious eyes. It didn’t look aggressive, but he still took his time in reaching out, not wanting to spook it. He was allowed to touch, though, the dog’s head leaning into his scratches. “You’re being very patient, aren’t you? Don’t worry, I’m sure your owner is going to come out soon.”

The dog didn’t seem to mind his attention, the tail starting a slow wag again. All of a sudden its head swiveled to the side, though, alerting Jackal to the store door opening. He stood up, turning to the dog’s owner.

“Ah. I’m sorry, I just —” He didn’t finish his sentence, the words dying in his throat. For a moment he was sure he was mistaken, couldn’t imagine he was seeing right. And yet, the other person was staring at him in clear recognition.

Jackal was used to seeing Atobe at his brightest, dominating the tennis courts or leading his team with the tiniest motions. This was not that Atobe. The hoodie and sweatpants looked like they hadn’t been washed in days, what little hair peeked out from under his hood equally dirty. There was a fading bruise around one eye, mostly gone but still visible in the light spilling out from the store, contrasted with his pale face. A backpack hung from one shoulder, no doubt where he’d stowed away his purchases.

“Atobe?” Jackal couldn’t help the way it came out as a question. For all that there was no real possibility of a mistake, it seemed unlikely.

Atobe blinked a couple of times, looking like he was having trouble placing Jackal. “…Kuwahara?” His voice was quiet, almost weak. “What — what are you doing here?”

“Me? I live just down the street. You’re the one who’s a bit out of his neighborhood.” Jackal frowned. “Where have you been? Your team are getting pretty upset.”

Atobe’s eyes slid to the side, not meeting his gaze. “…Around.” Which was not an answer, and they both knew it. “Ah. I’ll just — get out of your way.”

“Wait.” Jackal’s frown deepened. “Where are you going anyway? It’s getting close to midnight.”

Atobe still wouldn’t look at him. That was answer all to itself.

“Right. Sorry, but that won’t do. You’re coming with me.” Jackal shook his head. “Mãe would skin me alive if she knew I left you out here like that.”

“No.” Atobe crouched down to take his dog’s leash, his voice still sounding alarmingly weak. “I’m fine. Just go home and forget you even saw me.”

“Yeah, not going to happen.” Jackal settled into a firmer stance. “Look, at least come in for the night. I swear my parents won’t mind. We can renegotiate in the morning, but I can’t in good conscience let you spend the night on the streets or whatever it is you’re planning to do.” As Atobe still hesitated, he went for the low blow. “I’m sure your dog would like a warm place to sleep, too.”

“That’s not fair.” Atobe kept his head down. “And how many people are you planning to alert overnight?”

“Nobody.” Which pained him to say, but he wasn’t about to break that promise. “If that’s what it takes for you to come with me, I swear I won’t tell anyone you’re here. Just… you’re obviously in no condition to make serious decisions right now. You’ll have a clearer head in the morning.”

“I would argue, but the fact I have a hard time coming up with any arguments is probably evidence enough.” Atobe sighed. “Just for tonight.”

“Right.” Not that he imagined for a second his parents would let Atobe just slip away in the morning, but that wasn’t up to him. “Come on. My mom’s probably still waiting for her chocolate.”

Atobe seemed still hesitant, but he did gather his dog and moved to follow Jackal. Jackal kept his pace reasonably slow, resisting the urge to keep looking over his shoulder to make sure Atobe was still there. He doubted Atobe had the energy to try to run off, which was a rather terrifying thought in itself.

“Jackal?” His mother’s voice rang out the moment he opened the door. “You’d better have my chocolate, young man!”

“Oh, I’ve got it. Just, something else came up.” He finally turned to look at Atobe, who was visibly hesitating in the doorway. Lowering his voice, he nodded his head further inside. “It’s fine. She loves fussing over people.”

At last Atobe stepped in, closing the door once his dog was inside. He looked rather awkward standing at the door, looking around like he was searching a way out. It was so far from the usual confident, boastful man Jackal was used to that it pained him to see.

“What do you mean?” His mother appeared in the hallway, then blinked. “Oh! Who’s this?”

“Atobe Keigo. He’s — we’ve played tennis before.” Which wasn’t too much of a connection, but he was confident it was going to be enough. “It’s fine for him to stay the night, right?”

“Well, of course! Go on, get a bed ready for him. I’m pretty sure the spare futon is still in your room after the last time Bunta was over.” She brushed past Jackal without even waiting for a confirmation. “Oh, dear, you look a fright! When’s the last time you had a bath?”

“Ah.” Atobe froze like a deer in headlights, eyes wide. Now that they were inside Jackal could see just how pale and tired he looked, like a ghost wandering in the night. “I — it’s been a while.”

“Well, that much is obvious.” Jackal’s mother sniffed. “We’ll start with that, then. Do you have any spare clothes in that bag of yours? No, never mind that. Jackal, dear, get him some clean clothes, he looks about your size.”

“I don’t —” Atobe started, only to get cut off.

“No protests! Let’s get a bath started, I’ll have food ready for you by the time you’re done. Your friend looks like he could use a bath, too. Now, get moving. You look like you’re going to fall asleep on your feet, and I want you at least a bit cleaner before that happens.”

Jackal decided to retreat to his room, not wanting to get tangled in that particular spectacle. It didn’t take him too long to get the guest futon set up in its usual spot in his room, yet by the time he got out with a change of clothes, he could already hear his mother moving in the kitchen. Figuring that this meant Atobe had been safely deposited in the bathroom, he headed there.

“Atobe?” Jackal knocked on the door. “I’ll leave some clean clothes for you behind the door. There’s spare towels in the closet in there.”

“…Thank you.” Atobe’s voice was barely audible, a far cry from his usual commanding shouts. It pained Jackal to hear, but there was little more that he could do right now.

Heading over to the kitchen, he found his mother heating up the dinner leftovers. She didn’t look over to him, but she clearly noticed his approach anyway. “So. What’s the story?”

“I’m not sure, actually.” Jackal sighed, walking over to the cupboard. He didn’t need to be told he should set the table. “From what I heard, he’s basically been missing… God, about a week by now. His team reached out, and we got asked to keep an eye out for him since we’re close to his school.”

“And you found him out at this hour.” He could practically hear the frown on her face.

“Right. Took some convincing to get him to come with me. I promised not to call anyone, but I figured he’ll be more reasonable in the morning.”

His mother clicked her tongue. “I sure hope so, because there’s no way I’m going to let him just wander back out into the cold.”

“I was kind of counting on that.” Jackal managed a faint smile. “Fair warning, he’s known for being pretty stubborn.”

“Is that a challenge? Because it sure sounds like a challenge.” His mother set a hand on her hip. “And you, don’t run off anywhere tomorrow morning. We’re going to have a family meeting once your father is awake and your friend is a bit more functional.”

“Understood.” Jackal dug out the chocolate bar from his pocket. “This is some pretty lucky chocolate, by the way. If I hadn’t stopped by the store, I probably wouldn’t have run into him at all.”

“Sounds pretty special all right. Not special enough to be spared, but still special.” She took the chocolate with a smile and a wink. “You really are my favorite son. And if you finish setting the table, you’ll get to stay that way.”

“I’m your only son, Mãe.” Even so, he couldn’t help but smile as he turned back to his task.

If anyone could help Atobe in all this mess, it was his mother.


	2. Chapter 2

It took Keigo a moment after waking up to determine he wasn’t dreaming.

For one thing, he was actually warm and rather comfortable, which was not a state he’d been used to the last few days. The weight of Beat was familiar on top of him, but separated from him by a thick blanket. Most importantly, as he managed to open his eyes, he found himself staring at an actual ceiling.

Right. He’d run into Kuwahara the night before, and then… then he’d been brought here. The details were somewhat fuzzy, he’d been way too tired to pay too close attention. However, just by observing his current state he could tell that he was clean and not hungry, which was a definite improvement.

Beat turned his head towards Keigo, giving a doggy yawn. He didn’t seem to be complaining at least.

“Oh, great, you’re awake.” The voice drew Keigo’s gaze to the doorway. Kuwahara was standing there in casual clothes, grinning at him. “Mãe told me to see if you’re up for breakfast.”

“I don’t suppose I’d have much luck in saying anything but yes.” Certainly not when Beat perked up at the mere mention of breakfast. Sitting up, he ran a hand through his hair and glanced down at himself. He was fairly sure these pajamas weren’t his.

“Come on. Nobody’s going to mind that you’re not dressed, but my dad might take issue with his cooking going cold.” Kuwahara turned away, calling out. “He’s awake!” Well, clearly there was no backing away now.

Keigo got up to his feet, blinking blearily at the unfamiliar surroundings. He felt like it had been forever since he’d had a proper night’s sleep, for all that he knew it had been barely over a week, and he still didn’t feel properly awake. Beat was quicker to adjust, it seemed, circling his feet as though to herd him towards the kitchen.

Maybe that was indeed his goal. Beat was always rather fussy.

He paused in the doorway to the kitchen, taking in the scene before him. The kitchen had seemed small but comfortable the night before, but in the light of morning it was almost unbearably bright and full of life. Kuwahara was already settling at the table, his mother setting out plates. A man he could only assume was Kuwahara’s father was standing in front of the stove.

“Ah. Good morning?”

“Ah, there you are! Good morning, Atobe-kun. Yasu, darling, this is the guest we told you about. Atobe Keigo, wasn’t it?” Kuwahara’s mother gave him a dazzling smile.

“That’s right.” He nodded a little. “…Pardon me for the intrusion.” He wasn’t used to feeling like an outsider, was very much the type to take over any space he simply entered, but the circumstances were far from normal.

“Oh, nonsense! You are not intruding at all.” Kuwahara’s mother pulled out a chair, clearly meaning for him to sit there. “I hope your little friend is fine with some more leftovers, we haven’t had the chance to get proper dog food just yet.”

“Ah.” Keigo swallowed. “I wouldn’t want to be such trouble, Kuwahara-san. I’m already in your debt.”

“Hush! Nobody is going to go hungry under my roof, and that goes for dogs too. Also, you will call me Isadora.”

“I would listen to him if I were you, young man,” the man at the stove said, looking quietly amused. “My dear wife just might refuse to listen if you get too formal with him.”

“Can I call you Kuwahara-san, then?” Clearly he was still half asleep, or he wouldn’t have said such a thing. There was a time and place for snark, and he was fairly sure this wasn’t it.

“If you wish, though Yasu-san would also be acceptable.” The man shook his head. “I’m afraid I have picked up some bad habits along the way.”

“Now, let’s get to breakfast, okay? You must be starving, dear. We can have a proper chat once everyone has a plate full.”

Keigo wasn’t exactly excited for said conversation, but he supposed it couldn’t be avoided. Besides, he was hungry, and Beat would probably refuse to eat until he did. His poor boy was way too loyal like that.

“So, Atobe-kun.” Yasu-san at least waited until Keigo had gotten started on his rather delicious breakfast. “As I understand, Jackal ran into you late last night.”

“That would be correct.” Keigo swallowed and nodded. “I never wanted to cause trouble.”

“Dear, none of that.” Isadora clicked her tongue. “Clearly something is wrong. You don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to, but it would make it easier for us to help you.”

“I… had an argument with my father.” Keigo touched his eye out of instinct. He immediately drew his hand away, but it had clearly been noticed. “It got to the point where I figured I was better off getting out of there.”

“For a week?” Apparently the rumors had been moving fast, since Kuwahara was aware of that.

“Clearly you do not know my father.” Keigo looked down at his plate, trying to focus on the food.

“What about your mother?” Isadora sounded concerned. “Surely she would be worried at least?”

Keigo shook his head, careful not to raise his eyes. He couldn’t meet their gazes, not now. “Considering she died when I was ten, she rarely weighs in on things anymore.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry, dear!” There was a hand settled on his shoulder, and he somehow managed not to flinch too obviously. “I didn’t know, I didn’t mean to —”

“It’s fine.” After all, she’d had no way of knowing. “Just… I’ve spent my life since then trying to stay out of my father’s way, more or less. He was distant when she was around, but after that he just loves pointing out every way I’ve failed to meet his expectations. I suppose I finally disappointed him badly enough to actually strike out.”

“That is not acceptable.” Yasu-san sounded very serious. “I can’t imagine any way that my son could disappoint me badly enough to make me turn him away.”

“I’m kind of counting on that,” Kuwahara said, no doubt trying to lighten the mood. “Though we all know you’d trade me for Bunta in a heartbeat.”

“I’m sure I could convince his parents to just hand him over without an exchange.” It was a joke, surely, but Yasu-san sounded perfectly serious. “He basically lives here anyway.”

“Now, Atobe-kun, you’re going to stay here with us,” Isadora told him even as Kuwahara and his father continued bickering. “And no, there is no use protesting. There is no way I could let you run off back into the cold.”

“But — you don’t know me.” At last Keigo looked up, somewhat hesitant. “I barely even know your son.”

“Oh, please. Jackal knew your name, and seemed to be worried about you. That’s enough for you to be more than welcome here.” Isadora smiled at him, but her eyes were nothing but steel. “Now, let’s focus on eating. You can help with the breakfast dishes, and then you’ll have the place to yourself. Yasu-san and I need to get to work at the restaurant soon, and Jackal’s probably going to head out with his friends, so you can just relax for a while without anyone bothering you.”

As much as Keigo’s pride was telling him to leave and not cause any more trouble for others, he had to admit the thought of curling up for a nap with Beat without having to worry about the weather or strangers was rather tempting.

Maybe he could stay just a bit longer.

*

It took Yasu a moment to realize anything was off.

In his defense, he had barely woken up and was making his way to the kitchen. He stepped through the hallway, then paused, and stepped back. Perhaps he had simply imagined seeing someone by the door?

As it turned out, it was neither his imagination nor any sort of apparition. Keigo was huddled up against the front door, his bag on one side of him and his dog lying across his lap. Yasu wasn’t sure the boy had even noticed him, couldn’t miss the way he startled as Yasu cleared his throat.

“It’s rather early for you to be up.” Yasu waited a moment, and as there was no response, he added, “Particularly as you seem prepared to go out.”

Keigo didn’t look up, frozen for a moment. Then his shoulders sagged and he seemed to shrink in on himself. Yasu thought he wasn’t going to respond, until he heard the low voice. “…I thought of it.”

“I see.” Yasu considered this for a moment. “Not comfortable with receiving help?”

Keigo’s head just dipped lower. “I never wanted to cause anyone else trouble,” he murmured. “I thought it’d be easier for everyone if I just slipped out. Not because I’m not grateful, I just…”

“I see.” Yasu paused. “May I ask what changed your mind?”

At last Keigo lifted his head, though he still didn’t quite meet Yasu’s gaze. “…Beat.” The dog lifted his head, then lay it back down as Keigo scratched his ears. “I knew he would come with me, and I just… I couldn’t do that to him. I couldn’t put him through more nights spent outside and paws worn from constant walking.”

“Hm.” Yasu nodded slowly. “But it is okay to put yourself through something that you didn’t even think was suitable for a dog?”

“I made my own decision. That doesn’t give me the right to make him suffer with me.”

“I would say your decision was rather forced by your circumstances.” Yasu shook his head. Best not push too much on such a painful topic. “Well, if you are not leaving right now, would you like to help me make breakfast for everyone?”

“Ah.” Keigo glanced up, then immediately turned his eyes aside. “I… don’t know much about cooking.” He looked rather embarrassed to admit this.

“All the more reason for you to learn. Though if you are uncertain, you can start by setting the table.” Apparently this was agreeable, as Keigo got up at last, shouldering his bag as he followed Yasu into the kitchen. It was not exactly a confirmation that he was going to stay, but at least it was a step away from going. Yasu would take the small steps.

For all that he insisted he knew nothing about working in the kitchen, Keigo had no problem with setting the table once Yasu pointed out the right cupboards for each thing. He even seemed to be paying some attention as Yasu worked at the stove. Good. Healthy curiosity was the best way to learn new things.

They were mostly quiet, only speaking as needed. Finally, though, Keigo broke the silence. “…Why did you let me stay?”

“Several reasons.” Yasu shrugged, not turning away from the food. He had a feeling he shouldn’t put Keigo too much on the spot. “It seems like the right thing to do. Jackal is clearly worried about you, for all that you may not exactly be close friends. And of course, I know better than to argue with my wife.” His lips twitched. “Isadora is a wonderful woman, and she is certainly the more strong-willed out of the two of us. Which does not mean I am against your presence, mind.”

“It’s just… hard to wrap my mind around it. That anyone would give a damn about me if they’re not obligated to.” Keigo was quiet for a moment. “And… if I were to stay longer?”

“In that case, we’d have to figure out something that’s not you sleeping on Jackal’s floor. I’m sure we can think of a solution, though.” Perhaps they could connect Jackal’s room with the storage room next to it and add a partition halfway. It would take some work, but not be impossible at all, and leave both boys with some space to themselves.

“That is not quite what I asked, but I suppose it’s an answer.” He heard Keigo digging through his bag, then realized the boy was suddenly standing next to him. Turning to look, Yasu found Keigo offering him an envelope, not meeting his gaze. “This is not much, but it’s all I could grab when I left.”

“I would never take the last of your money.” Now, Keigo looked up, eyes flashing. Yasu knew he would have to think up something unless he wanted an argument. “However, as you clearly don’t want to be a freeloader, I would like to suggest a deal of sorts.”

“A deal?” Keigo frowned. “What sort of a deal?”

“We’ve been thinking of hiring some more part-time help for the lunch rush. Nothing complicated, just taking orders, cleaning the tables, that sort of thing. If you think you can handle that, I assure you it’ll be more than worth your room and board.” Yasu glanced back at his cooking. “We get help during the busiest time of the day, and you don’t have to worry about being a burden. I would see it as a mutually beneficial arrangement.”

“That… I think that could work.” Keigo's voice was caught somewhere between wary and relieved, as though he liked the idea but wasn’t sure if he could trust it.

“Let’s agree on that for now, then.” Yasu nodded. “Which means you are not allowed to feel guilty about staying here, now.”

“How devious of you.” Before Keigo could say anything else, though, Jackal’s voice approached, loud and worried.

“Dad! Dad, I think Atobe’s left! His things are gone and —” Jackal stopped as he rushed into the kitchen, finding Keigo there. “Atobe?”

“No reason to worry, Jackal. He was just helping me with breakfast.” Which wasn’t even a lie. “Oh, and we had a little conversation. Keigo-kun is going to stay here for the time being. Which means we’ll have to figure out a way for you both to have some privacy, but I’m sure that can wait at least until the evening.”

“Right! Right, we’ll do that.” Jackal paused. “…Uh. I should go get my school uniform on.”

“Please do that. Breakfast is almost ready.” Yasu smiled to himself. “Keigo-kun? Could you get the coffee machine started? I do fear it is the only thing that can tempt my dear wife out of bed.”

He could get used to the table being set for four.


	3. Chapter 3

It was not exactly surprising to find Jackal showing up to practice early; he was one of the more responsible club members. However, he did not usually look so serious, nor did he make a habit of immediately marching over to where Genichirou was going through the practice plans with Seiichi and Renji.

“Yanagi.” Jackal came to a stop, hands shoved deep in his pockets. “You’ve got contacts at Hyoutei, right?”

“I have ways to get in touch with them, yes.” Renji frowned. “What’s going on? You seem upset.”

“I —” Jackal halted, then shook his head and tried again. “I saw Atobe over the weekend.”

“Really?” Genichirou blinked, the practice schedule forgotten for the moment. “Where? How? What happened?” He stopped himself just short of reaching out and shaking Jackal. The answers weren’t going to just fall out of him.

“Calm down. He’s fine — well. Physically in one piece, at least.” Jackal sighed. “I was out on a run and got caught petting his dog when he came out of a store. I couldn’t get much out of him, but apparently he had a bad argument with his father and decided he’d be safer elsewhere.”

“That’s… well. Not exactly ideal, but at least we know he hasn’t just disappeared.” Renji nodded slowly. “That would explain why he hadn’t reached out to his friends. If he is trying to avoid his father, letting those close to him know where he is could jeopardize that.”

“However, it also means he can’t reach out for help.” Seiichi frowned, looking concerned. “Assuming that it’s even possible for Atobe Keigo of all people to ask for help, that is.”

“That’s kind of the really worrying bit. I was sure he’d basically just ignore me, but I actually didn’t have to work hard to convince him to let my mother feed him.” Jackal grimaced. “He was also badly in need of a bath. I’m guessing he had been on the move pretty much since he disappeared.”

“That doesn’t sound good.” Genichirou shook his head, knowing all too well that Atobe of all people would not let his grooming habits slip if he had a choice in the matter. “What happened then?”

“Well, I managed to get him to have a proper dinner and a bath, and he slept the night indoors. However, he wasn’t too keen on hanging around.” Jackal sighed. “I don’t think he’s gone too far, and I made it clear my mother would love to feed him again any time, but that’s it.”

“I hope he doesn’t let his pride stop him from reaching out if he needs to.” Seiichi nodded slowly, no doubt processing all the information. “We’ll have to keep an eye out for him around here, then. Thank you for letting us know.”

“Of course.” Jackal nodded. “…He really looked awful when I found him.”

“That’s hardly a surprise if he’s indeed been on the run.” Genichirou realized somewhat belatedly that he’d clenched his fists. The mere thought of someone as proud and stubborn as Atobe being driven out of his home through fear was sickening. Even so, he forced himself to relax, if only physically. “…It was good of you. To help him.”

“Hey, I wasn’t about to leave him out on the streets like that. Mãe would have killed me if I’d even thought of that.” Jackal gave an awkward shrug. “Anyway, I’ve done my part here. Let’s hope Atobe decides to make his location known again sometime soon.”

“Let’s hope so, indeed.” Seiichi was quiet as Jackal walked off towards the lockers, then glanced at Genichirou and Renji, his voice lowering. “Did you get the feeling he wasn’t telling us everything?”

“Oh, indeed. Clearly there’s more to the matter.” Renji nodded in agreement. “It’s not exactly surprising. Given the circumstances, there are probably some private details that Atobe would rather not have spread around. I just hope it’s not something that could end up hurting Atobe in the long run.”

“I don’t think so.” That much, at least, Genichirou knew for certain. “This is Jackal we’re talking about. He worries about others more than he does about himself. If he’s keeping some secrets for Atobe, it’s because he trusts it won’t come back to bite him.”

“Jackal does tend to take care of others, yes.” Seiichi hummed to himself. “Renji? I hope we can trust you to get the word to Hyoutei? I’m afraid my only direct contact is, well, Atobe, and that is clearly useless right now.”

“Of course.” Renji had already pulled out his phone. “You can go over the rest of the practice schedule without me, I hope.”

“I’m sure we’ll manage.” If anything, Genichirou welcomed the chance to think of something else.

He had a feeling that no matter how hard he tried, his mind would be filled with the idea of Atobe walking out on the streets all alone.

*

“I assume I shouldn’t apologize for taking up your space.”

“Don’t you dare or I’ll sic Mãe on you.” Jackal clicked his tongue, carefully lifting the sliding door from its rails. The storage closet had been emptied of its usual contents of spare linens and towels, and Atobe was taking down the shelves one by one. The dividing wall would have to stay, but with the shelves and doors gone, it would be usable space. “Maybe leave the higher shelves on? You’ll have somewhere to put your things for the time being.”

“That would be more useful if I actually had any belongings to store.” Even so, Atobe left the top shelf in one half of the closet where it was, moving on to the other half.

“Better be prepared.” Jackal shrugged, carefully setting the door against the wall. “Dad said we’ll set these up in the middle of the room later, but for now, we’ll have to make do with a screen partition.”

“You’re already assuming that a more permanent solution will be needed.” Yet Atobe sounded more resigned than disagreeing.

“I know my mother. She’s not going to let you leave until and unless she knows you’ve got somewhere safe to stay.” Jackal shook his head. “I mean, I don’t mind. Having my furniture arranged closer together is way less inconvenient for both of us than having you sleep in the middle of the floor.”

“You’re really not very good at convincing me this isn’t a problem.” Atobe sighed. “But I figure I don’t have much of a say in this. I wouldn’t put it past your mother to simply chase me down even if I tried to leave.”

“I see your Insight has given you a pretty accurate reading of her already.” Jackal chuckled. “Seriously, it’s fine. It’s not like I spend a lot of time in my room anyway.”

“I’m just… well. I am not used to accepting help from others.” Atobe wouldn’t look at him, focused on taking down the shelves.

“Well, from what I heard, it’s not help as much as dad hired you. So, no reason to feel weird about it.” Jackal paused. There was something that hadn’t been discussed that he did need to know. “Does anyone know that you’re… does anyone know anything?”

“About my whereabouts? No.” Atobe’s expression turned even darker, not that he’d been very cheerful before. “I couldn’t contact my friends even if wanted to. Not that I was even trying at first, I didn’t want to give my father any reason to go after them. A few days later I decided to at least let Kabaji know I’m fine, but it seems my darling father cut off my phone service at some point.”

“That just seems… petty.” Jackal frowned. “Not even that, but dangerous. What if you were in trouble and couldn’t contact anyone?”

“Knowing my father? He’d think I had it coming.” Atobe made a face. “But in short, no, I haven’t told anyone.”

“Right.” Jackal paused. “Would it be fine if I got the word out that you’re fine at least? No details, of course, not until you feel safe about it.”

“Ah.” Atobe was quiet for a moment, clearly thinking. "I suppose that would be fine. If you can do it without the rumor mill going crazy. Or, you know, everyone swarming the place.”

“I’m sure I can manage that. Though fair warning, Bunta’s going to find out pretty soon. He visits here often, and I can’t just suddenly tell him not to without it being even more suspicious.”

“I suppose that’s unavoidable. I’m hardly going to ask you not to live your regular life for my sake.” Atobe paused as his dog came sniffling along. Atobe crouched down, scratching the dog behind the ears. “Just. I can’t guarantee I’m going to be terribly social.”

“That’s fine. After all, you're going to have your own space to go to if you need some alone time.” Jackal grinned as Atobe gave him a half-hearted glare. “Well, assuming you stop worrying so we can finish setting this up.”

Atobe snorted and rolled his eyes, but he did look somewhat less tense, so Jackal counted it as a win.

*

“So, are you finally going to tell me what’s going on?”

Jackal didn’t look at him, which was as good as an answer. No doubt he knew his lies would have showed up on his face. “You’re still convinced something’s up, huh?”

“I know you too well to think otherwise.” Marui lifted his eyebrows. “You’ve been acting weird all week and wouldn’t let me come over. You’re lucky I haven’t had Akaya bug you for answers yet.”

Jackal sighed, which was not denial. “Please don’t do that.”

“I won’t if you tell me.” Marui smirked. “Come on. I promise I won’t tell anyone. You know I’m good at secrets.”

“At least better than Akaya.” Jackal shook his head. “Yeah, you’re about to find out. But I really need you to stay quiet, okay? This is… not exactly my secret to spread.”

“Well, now I’m even more curious.” They were getting close to the Kuwahara restaurant, and Marui resisted the urge to skip a bit. “Don’t worry, I get it. You seem to be taking this pretty seriously, even for your usual worrying, so I can keep my mouth shut.”

“Good, because this is kind of important.” Apparently that was as much of an explanation as Jackal was going to give, heading for the door by the side of the restaurant. Marui followed, trying to contain his curiosity. He wasn’t doing a very good job, but clearly he wouldn’t have to wait for long.

Jackal climbed the stairs ahead of Marui, coming to the front door to the apartment. There he seemed to hesitate for a second before finally opening the door.

“I’m home!” Jackal stepped inside to make room for Marui, setting his school bag on the floor next to the wall. Marui followed, biting his tongue so he wouldn’t start demanding explanations before they even got their shoes off.

“Welcome home.”

Marui froze with the door closed halfway behind him. The voice was familiar, but did not belong to either of Jackal’s parents. Not that Marui had expected it to; they would both be busy down at the restaurant this time of day. However, what his brain was trying to claim made even less sense.

“Was that…” Marui cut himself off, shaking his head. If he was wrong, he was going to feel very stupid. If he was not, he was going to find out easily enough. He paused only long enough to change into indoor slippers, not willing to risk the wrath of Isadora-san even if he was in a hurry. He then pushed past Jackal and hurried towards the living room. He was pretty sure the voice had come from that direction, not that there were too many places in the small apartment anyway where someone might be.

“Marui.” Atobe looked… not fine, exactly. He was fairly pale even for him, and the t-shirt he was wearing was slightly too large and probably belonged to Jackal. He was alive and breathing, though, and apparently feeling quite comfortable, seeing how he was cuddling a big fluffy dog and reading manga like he wasn’t supposed to have been missing for almost two weeks by now.

“Atobe.” Marui set his hands on his hips. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Reading. Is that not obvious?” Atobe smirked at him. “I have to say, this is a rather interesting tale.” He lifted the book, revealing it to be some sort of a romance, probably belonging to Isadora.

“You know damn well that’s not what I meant.” Hearing Jackal approach, Marui spun around. “You. Explain.”

“Atobe needed a place to stay. He worked out an arrangement with my parents to stay here.” Jackal shrugged as though this wasn’t completely absurd. “As I said, you should keep this to yourself for now. It might not be safe for the word to get out.”

“Safe?” Marui looked back at Atobe. He was still smirking, but somewhat tense. “Has this got something to do with the rumors that you ran away from home?”

“One could say that.” Atobe’s lips twitched. “My father made it clear I was not welcome in his life as I am. Rather than try to change, I made myself scarce.”

“Right.” Which left plenty of questions, but this was clearly not the time to push. “Well, don’t worry, I can keep my mouth shut. Though I do have one question. Well, a couple of related questions.”

“I’m listening.” Atobe lifted his eyebrows, smirking despite the way his eyes looked almost… unsure. That was just wrong. Well, Marui was perfectly capable of lightening up the situation.

“One, what’s the name of the furball, and two, are scratches allowed?”

Perhaps he didn’t know what was going on, and he certainly didn’t know how to fix any of it, but at least Marui knew for sure that dogs made everything less terrible.


	4. Chapter 4

As much as he was tempted to simply turn around and run off, Genichirou was rather sure that would have been viewed as rude.

Granted, he did not often concern himself with such things, but he liked to think he was a better man than being deliberately rude to a girl who had done nothing to insult him. Rather the opposite, in fact, as the girl standing in front of him was blushing and stuttering her way through a confession.

“Ah.” He was supposed to say something, could feel it in the expectant silence as she was looking up at him through her bangs, but the words would not come. “I… am flattered by your interest, truly.” Baffled, even, as he had never thought he would be attractive to someone with his personality, certainly not to a delicate-looking young woman.

“…That’s a no, isn’t it.” She seemed to deflate, turning her eyes away from him.

“I’m sorry.” He was indeed sorry, as he had no desire to hurt her. Just not sorry enough to pretend to hold feelings he did not possess. “I’m sure you are a lovely young woman, and someone will be very fortunate to call himself your boyfriend. However, I currently have neither the time nor the interest in a relationship.”

“Right.” She gave him a teary smile. “Ah. I’m sorry to have bothered you.”

“I’m sorry I could not return your feelings.”

Honestly, Genichirou still had no idea if he had handled the situation well or not even as he watched her walking away. He was still trying to evaluate the course of events as he heard a familiar voice.

“I’m assuming you turned her down.”

“Seiichi.” Genichirou turned to look at his friend. “You were watching?”

“I have to admit I was curious. It’s not exactly common for you to be approached like that, after all.” Seiichi tilted his head, studying Genichirou. “Are you all right?”

“Hn.” Genichirou considered. “I’m fine. Somewhat… out of sorts, I suppose.” He shook his head. “I've never dealt with such a thing before.”

“Well, you didn’t insult her or get cruel, so I would assume you did your best. There’s nothing wrong with not returning her feelings.” Seiichi touched his arm in a comforting manner. “Still, it is not an easy task to reject someone. It’s no wonder that you might have conflicted emotions.”

“If I am to be honest, that is not even what bothers me the most.” Genichirou shook his head. “I just… I started to wonder what kind of a girl I would want to date. And, well. I can’t imagine one.”

“You don’t have to.” Seiichi chuckled. “You’re not trying to find anyone to date right now, are you? So it doesn’t matter if you don’t know what you might be looking for.”

“Even so. It seems like everyone else has a clear understanding of what they would be attracted to. I just… cannot pin it down.”

“Well, if the right person comes along, you’ll notice it. And before that happens, it doesn’t matter whether you know what they’re going to be like.” Seiichi patted his shoulder. “Or you could just not date anyone. You don’t owe it to anyone.”

“I wouldn’t even be thinking of this if she hadn’t confessed to me.” Genichirou sighed and shook his head. “I think I need a distraction of some sort. None of this is making any sense to me, and frankly, I’m getting a headache even trying.”

“I could use a hand with watering the flowers on the north side of the school, if you don’t mind.” Seiichi smiled. “And I won’t even ask you what about her you liked or didn’t like.”

He was truly lucky to have a friend like Seiichi.

*

“Keigo-kun?” Isadora peered into the hallway, seeing him step out of the room he shared with Jackal. “Were Bunta and Jackal there?”

“Where else?” Keigo was smirking, yet she couldn’t help but feel there was some tension to the expression. “They know better than to run off without telling you, I’m sure.”

“I would hope so by now.” She shook her head, though she couldn’t help but smile. “Well, I’d best still check with Bunta that he’s staying for dinner.” Not that she had much doubt, but there could be a time when he only came over for an hour or two. It hadn’t happened in years, but she supposed it was still a possibility.

“Ah!” Keigo all but jumped in front of her, no doubt trying to be subtle about blocking her. “They were working on homework, I don’t think you should disturb them right now.”

“Oh, please. I know my son better than that.” Not that Jackal wasn’t a very responsible young man, and he certainly took care of his schoolwork, but Bunta was, ah, a distraction. There was no way they would have gotten to homework already. “It’s sweet of you to try to cover for them, but you really don’t need to.”

“Even so, I’m sure it can wait. Can’t it?” Keigo was looking almost… afraid? That didn’t make sense.

“I’ll just take a moment and then they can get back to pretending to be productive.” Isadora resisted the urge to roll her eyes, gently pushing her way past Keigo. It was sweet of him to be so protective, but it really wasn’t needed.

Isadora wasn’t too surprised by what she found when she opened the door to Jackal’s room. Some school books had been spread out in a feeble attempt to look like they were doing something, but it was clear neither of them was paying any attention. At least, she couldn’t imagine they were getting a lot of studying done with Bunta straddling Jackal’s lap where in the middle of the floor. They both looked up as they heard the door open, though only Jackal had the decency to even look embarrassed.

“Hard at work, I see.” She resisted the urge to chuckle. “Bunta? You’re staying for dinner, I’m assuming?”

“If you have the room at the table.” Bunta grinned, already knowing the answer.

“You know we always do. Now, try to at least get started on your homework, all right? I’d hate to see Jackal staying up late trying desperately to finish.”

“Oh, please.” Bunta chuckled, nuzzling Jackal as he tried to give a flustered protest. “I’m very much in favor of Jackal finishing. His homework, that is.”

“Right, right.” Isadora bit back her smirk. It would only encourage Bunta. “Do be mindful of the fact that Keigo-kun might need to get to his room. So, try not to get too carried away, hmm?”

“We won’t.” Jackal was simply too adorable when he was so flustered.

“Yeah, if we want to get carried away, we’ll bribe him to give us space.” Bunta winked and threw her a peace sign.

“As long as we’re clear on that.” Isadora shook her head, turning around. “Well, Keigo-kun, I don’t —”

The rest of what she’d planned to say fled her mind at once as she caught sight of Keigo. The poor boy was sitting on the floor, curled up and crying. The glimpse of fear she’d seen earlier had turned into downright terror as he hugged his knees, staring at something beyond her.

“Keigo-kun?” Isadora crouched down, gently touching his shoulder. She half expected him to lash out, but instead he did not react at all. It was like he wasn’t even aware of her presence. This was… not good.

Well. However cute the boys might have been, this was clearly more important.

“Jackal!” Keigo still didn’t react even as Isadora shouted over her shoulder. “Jackal, I need a little help here!”

She heard some stumbling around as the boys no doubt tried to disentangle themselves, followed by Jackal’s voice. “What’s the — shit.”

“Let’s get him off the floor, hm? We can figure out everything else later.”

Between the three of them, they got Keigo over to the living room couch and wrapped in a blanket. Bunta and Jackal clearly wanted to hover, but Isadora shooed them away with instructions to make some tea. She wasn’t sure if Keigo would be up to drinking any, but the rest of them could probably use it either way.

"…I’m sorry.”

Keigo’s voice was so quiet she nearly missed it. Once it registered, though, she touched his shoulder, keeping her touch light. “What for?”

“For… causing such a scene.” Keigo sniffled, trying hard to wipe away his tears. It wasn’t doing much, but she refrained from pointing that out.

“Clearly if there was a scene, there was a reason for it.” She pushed a lock of hair behind his ear. “…Is this why you were afraid of me seeing Bunta and Jackal like that?”

Keigo didn’t meet her eyes, didn’t say a word, which was all the response she needed.

“Well, I don’t know what happened to make you so scared, but I promise you, it’s not an issue in this household.” Isadora wiped away some of his tears with her thumb, cupping the side of his face. “All Yasu and I care about is that Jackal is happy, and it’s clear to anyone with eyes that Bunta makes him happy. And I will personally fight anyone who tries to get in the way of that happiness.”

Keigo hiccuped, taking a moment to gulp for air. Finally, he managed to speak. “…I knew I shouldn’t have,” he murmured, leaning into her touch. “I knew how my father is. He just… he kept going on about how I should find myself a proper girlfriend, and he wouldn’t let it go, and I…”

“And you snapped and told him you don’t want one.” It was an easy guess, but Keigo confirmed it with a small nod nevertheless. “And is that why you ended up literally on the streets?”

Keigo managed another nod. “…He hit me and told me not to be an idiot,” he murmured. “I knew then that I couldn’t stay any longer. I packed what I could, took Beat, and left.”

“Oh, sweetheart.” Isadora couldn’t help but lean forward to kiss his forehead. “That should have never been a choice you had to make.”

“I know. And I probably made a stupid choice at that, but I just… couldn’t keep pretending.”

“You shouldn’t need to.” Isadora shook her head, trying to hold back her rage at a man she had never met, and never would if he was lucky. “As long as you are under my roof, you can always feel free to be yourself, whatever that happens to be. And just so we’re clear, as far as I’m concerned, you’re here to stay.”

Keigo sniffled, visibly swallowing. “You’re sure?”

“Don’t question me in my own home, young man.” She smiled at him. “Now, once you feel up to it, I’m sure the boys have some tea ready by now. And if you’d like, I can have Yasu confirm it all to you. We don’t care if you bring home a girl or a boy or nobody at all, as long as you do what makes you happy.”

“…I never thought I could even consider that.” Keigo sounded so very vulnerable that Isadora wanted to crush him into a hug, but that would have to wait another moment. “That I could have both a boyfriend and a home.”

“Well, you’d better believe it.” She gave his forehead another light kiss.

“I should point out that I doubt this one conversation is just going to magically cure my trauma.”

“And I wouldn’t expect that.” Certainly not after seeing how badly he reacted this time. “Just know that if you want to talk, both Yasu and I will always listen.”

“Right.” Keigo made another attempt at wiping away his tears. “…That might not be easy, either.”

“You’ve got all the time you need.” Isadora smiled and stood up, offering him a hand. “Though you should probably get used to seeing Jackal and Bunta being affectionate. They can be a bit much.”

“I think I can handle that.” Keigo gave his eyes a rub. His face looked a fright, but at least he wasn’t crying anymore.

Isadora was going to take what she could get.


	5. Chapter 5

“Ah, Keigo-kun. I was hoping to catch you.”

“Why does that sound so ominous?” Keigo lifted an eyebrow at Yasu. “You need me to do something?” The restaurant was closed for the evening, and Keigo wasn’t usually involved in the prep for the following day, but he was certainly willing to help if he was needed.

“Only sit and listen for a while, if you would.” Yasu sat down opposite to him, holding what seemed like several pamphlets of some kind. “The thing is, Isadora suggested I should, ah, have a talk with you. About things.”

Keigo studied him for a moment, then looked down at the pamphlets he was holding. He caught a few words here and there, but it was enough to get him on the right track. “About my being gay?”

“Well, just a general talk about that sort of things, but, yes. Being interested in boys means you’re less likely to find good information elsewhere.” Keigo’s surprise must have shown on his face, as Yasu shook his head with a faint chuckle. “Hey, I’ve already dealt with this once. When Jackal told us he likes Bunta, I figured I should look up information because I can’t just rely my own experiences.”

“You really don’t need to do this.” Surely Yasu was feeling as uncomfortable about this as Keigo was.

“Nonsense. If you’re going to be living under our roof, we are responsible for you, and it’s a responsibility I take seriously.” Yasu paused. “Also, if I don’t talk with you about this, Isadora will. I think this will be less awkward all around.”

“…Okay, that’s fair enough.” Keigo nodded. “She, ah. She mentioned you are… fine with it.”

“And that would be the truth.” Yasu nodded. “We’ve always agreed that all we care about is that Jackal is safe and happy. The same goes for you.” Something almost like mischief showed up in his eyes, if only for a moment. “And to truly be safe and happy, you need to know how to stay safe while you seek your happiness.”

“I don’t suppose I could just assure you I’ll read the materials and avoid the awkwardness?”

“I’m afraid not. I’d rather get through the awkwardness now, in hopes that it will make it easier for you to come to us about these things if you need to. We’ll both be happy to listen if you need to talk, Isadora and I, or both, and I don’t want you to think it would be too embarrassing.”

“So you figured we should get embarrassed now, to get it out of the way.” Keigo chuckled. “I suppose there’s a logic in that.”

“I rather like to think so, yes.” Yasu nodded. “Would you like to start with the technical side of things, or the emotional?”

“I suppose we might as well get the technical side out of the way.” Not that it was going to be any less mortifying, but at least he couldn’t deny it was probably good to know.

It was in fact mortifying, though also very informative. Yasu had clearly familiarized himself with the materials at hand, which somehow made things both more and less awkward. There were diagrams.

“I think that’s enough technical details for now.” Finally, Yasu had mercy on him, though not before handing the pamphlets over to him. “You are a smart young man, so I’m not going to tell you what you should or shouldn’t do. I just want to give you the tools for making your own decisions.”

“You’d be the first.” Keigo couldn’t help the bitter smile on his lips. “It sometimes feels like my whole life has been about doing what’s expected of me.”

“Well, this is not the sort of thing where you should worry about that.” Yasu took on a serious look, now. “If anyone expects more of you than you are willing to give, they are not worth even a smidgen of your time or attention.”

“I doubt I’m going to end up in a situation where those particular expectations would even come into play, but sure.”

“I’m serious, Keigo-kun.” Yasu looked him in the eye. “Sex is a great thing, but only when it is good for all involved. It’s fine to explore it with someone you care about. It’s even fine to explore it just for the sake of exploration, as long as it’s with someone you trust. However, I don’t ever want you to think that your body is worth more than the rest of you, or that you owe it to anyone.”

“At some point, it is an expected part of a relationship, though.”

“And here I thought you just said nobody would expect anything from you.” Yasu lifted his eyebrows. “Also, that is not true. Sex is often a part of relationships, yes, but if a relationship wouldn’t survive without sex, it’s not a relationship worth having. There’s so much more to love and affection than just the physical side of things, and if anyone tries to hold the rest of it hostage just for the sex, they don’t deserve you in the first place.”

“Didn’t you just finish telling me it’s fine to have sex?”

“And it is, if that’s what you want. However, that should be the only factor. If you feel comfortable with your partner and it’s something you want to do? Go for it, just make sure to stay safe. And if you ever need to talk for any reason, if you’re unsure or disappointed or anything at all, I promise you can always come to us. Even if you think you’ve done something stupid, we would much rather help you deal with it than be clueless.”

It was, quite probably, more unconditional support than Keigo had ever heard from his actual father during his entire life. He ducked his head, taking a moment to compose himself. It wasn’t until he could manage a smirk that he looked up at Yasu again. “Any reason?”

“Well, almost. If you just want to brag, I’ll have to remind you that a gentleman never kisses and tells.” Yasu flicked his forehead in a teasing manner. “Now, I do think that’s quite enough emotional vulnerability for us both for a good, long while. How about we relocate to the kitchen? You can pick what we have for dinner if you help me make it.”

It was, Keigo decided, a very welcome distraction.

*

“Keigo-kun!” Isadora peeked out of the kitchen. “Come here once you’re done!”

“Got it.” Not that there was much left for him to do. The lunch rush was over, and he was currently wiping the last free tables. His shift, vague as it was, was going to be over any moment, which was probably why Isadora was calling out to him now.

As he got to the back of the restaurant, tables wiped and dishes collected, he found Isadora already out of the apron she wore while working. “There you are,” she said, smiling. “No wasting time, hmm? You’re coming shopping with me.”

“Oh?” Keigo blinked, taking off his own apron and running a hand through his hair. “You need help carrying things?”

“Not quite.” She smiled, clearly scheming something. “Oh, and take your phone along, won’t you?”

“It doesn’t exactly do much right now.” Keigo lifted his eyebrows. Yes, definitely scheming here.

“All the more reason for us to fix that.” Isadora clicked her tongue before he could get another word out. “No protests! You have five minutes to make yourself presentable, and then we’re going.”

Keigo had learned not to argue with her by now, certainly not when she had such a look on her face. As such, he joined her outside in five minutes, phone in his pocket. “Should I have taken my money?” After all, it seemed this whole trip had something to do with him.

“On the contrary.” Isadora shook her head, starting to walk with clear purpose. “You’ve been doing such good work, Yasu-san and I didn’t feel just keeping you fed and out of the cold is entirely fair. Besides, you must be sick of wearing either Jackal’s clothes or the same two outfits all the time. So, we’re getting you some clothes to start with, and some cash you can spend on whatever you’d like. Or save it, I suppose, though I’d hope you don’t feel like you have to hold on to every last yen in case of another emergency.”

“Right.” Keigo frowned. “And the phone?”

“Hm? Oh, we’re getting you a new contract. And before you try to say anything, it’s for our sake as much as yours. We'd like to see you getting out of the house sometimes, but we would get somewhat worried if we had no way of contacting you or the other way around.”

“I like to think I’m smart enough to know when arguing would be a waste of my time.” Keigo paused. “…And would this have anything to do with the way Jackal’s been dropping hints that I should contact my friends directly?”

“Well, I certainly wouldn’t complain if that happened.” Isadora chuckled. “Now, I wouldn’t want to push you before you are ready, but it would be good for you to have the opportunity.”

“I suppose it would be good for them to have more than just rumors.” Keigo shook his head. “Especially since I certainly don’t want to give you any more reasons to worry.”

“It’s nice to see such a sensible young man.” Isadora smiled. “So, how have you liked working at the restaurant?”

“It’s… not bad.” Which surprised even Keigo himself, but it was nevertheless true. “I like dealing with people, so helping with orders is probably my favorite, but I don’t mind the cleanup either. Really, I just like feeling like I’m actually doing something to earn my keep.”

“And don’t you forget that.” She clicked her tongue. “Now, what kind of clothes do you like?”

Isadora was truly a force to be reckoned with, leaving even Keigo feeling somewhat breathless by the time they paused for what Isadora claimed was an absolutely necessary ice cream break. She was talking about something, but Keigo found himself distracted by the sight of a couple of young women walking by. One of them had bright bubblegum pink hair, matching her purse almost exactly.

“Keigo-kun?” Isadora sounded amused. “Something the matter?”

“You said I’d get some money to spend.” It was a sudden thought, but then, he figured there was no better time to go with his impulses. “Would being free to be myself also cover dyeing my hair?”

He half expected Isadora to call him silly, or at least set some limits. Instead, she smiled brightly, clapping her hands. “Oh, that would be fun! Your hair is so light, you could do something really fun with it. What were you thinking of?”

“I’m not sure.” Keigo took a spoonful of his ice cream. “Something that would make my father utterly scandalized, preferably. I don’t even have school dress code to worry about right now.”

“Well, try to make up your mind. We can see if there’s a place nearby who could fit you in without an appointment, and if not, we can always do it ourselves.” Isadora gave him a downright giddy smile. “Oh, this is going to be fun!”

“Let’s hope so.” Keigo paused. “Jackal has practice today, right? Think we could get this done by the time he gets home?”

“I’ll make it happen.” Isadora smirked, and Keigo was rather happy he had no intention of going against her any time soon.

Jackal wasn’t the first one to see his new look, though. Keigo took a picture of his new purple hair with Beat in his lap, smiling at the camera. It wasn’t his best smile ever, but it was real enough, and he certainly looked much healthier than he had when Jackal picked him up off the street.

Keigo paused for a moment, trying to think of a message to add. What could he say after being essentially missing for several weeks? No amount of reassurances could be enough, and he suspected he’d get inundated with questions no matter what he said. In the end he settled for what he hoped would explain the situation well enough without being too whiny.

_‘Did you guys know I’m very gay? Because my father knows that now.’_

Well. He never did anything by halves, after all.


	6. Chapter 6

It had taken Keigo a bit to get used to living with the Kuwaharas, all too conscious of feeling like an outsider still, but things were getting easier. As proof of this, he didn’t really think twice about heading for the door when he heard the doorbell. Yasu-san and Isadora were both busy at the restaurant, while Jackal was doing schoolwork, so it only made sense for him to do that.

He only regretted his decision a little bit as he opened the door and was immediately accosted by several of his old teammates.

“Ah.” It took him a moment to disentangle himself from Jirou’s rather enthusiastic embrace, not aided by the way everyone else was crowding around him. Of course, this was immediately followed by an even tighter hug from Kabaji. He wasn’t really complaining, though. “I know I said it would be fine for someone to come see that I’m fine, but I didn’t expect absolutely everyone.”

“Yeah, well, you try to convince anyone to miss out on the occasion.” Oshitari smirked. “May we come in?”

“I suppose it’s better than having you all stand around here.” At least he had checked with Jackal’s parents before letting anyone know where he was staying. “Don’t you dare make a mess though.”

“We do have some sort of manners at least.” With that, Gakuto was the first to push past him. “Sorry for the intrusion!”

Apparently the ruckus had been enough to summon Jackal, as he peeked out of his room. To his credit, he didn’t seem surprised at the Hyoutei invasion. “Oh, hi there. Come to make sure he’s not being kept prisoner?”

“Nah, we know all too well there’s no keepin’ him somewhere he doesn’t want to be.” Oshitari lifted his eyebrows. “Which is kind of the reason we got to this mess, but what can you do.”

“Fair.” Jackal was absolutely terrible support as he simply nodded. “I’ll get you guys some snacks or something.”

Before Keigo could even protest that Jackal should be focused on his schoolwork Shishido waved him off, lifting a shopping bag. “Nah, we’re good. Figured that if we bring our own food, he can’t complain about so many of us being here.”

“At least you’re capable of some independent thought.” Keigo sighed. “Not sure Yasu-san and Isadora will think that’s acceptable, though. I’ll at least get you something to drink while you lot try to figure out how you’re going to all fit in the living room.”

“Smart move.” Jackal chuckled. “Shout if you need me.”

“I don’t think I want to be the reason you don’t finish your homework, but the offer’s appreciated.” Keigo shook his head. “Okay, let’s get you lot settled, ahn?”

Thankfully Jackal’s parents kept the place well stocked for sudden teenager invasions, so it didn’t take him too long to return with enough sodas for everyone. His team had already made themselves comfortable, spreading around the living room. Shishido and Ootori were unpacking the selection of snacks, and Gakuto grinned as he saw Keigo arrive.

“You’ve really gotten all domestic already, huh?”

“They’re nice enough to let me stay, the least I can do is not embarrass them.” Keigo shook his head. “I’m not entirely hopeless, thanks.”

“Nah, you seem to be doin’ pretty well, all things considered. Which is good to see, by the way.” Oshitari adjusted his glasses. “Not that we thought you were gettin’ mistreated or whatever, but, well. Wouldn’t blame you for not exactly bein’ in the best place right now.”

“I’m… better.” Not fine, not quite, and he knew he would get called out for any attempts at claiming so, but better. “This whole thing has been a mess.”

“No kidding.” Gakuto grinned. “We’ve got something for you, though. A couple of somethings, actually.”

Apparently this was a sign of some sort, as Kabaji reached behind a couch and pulled out a very familiar-looking bag. How Keigo hadn’t noticed it before, he didn’t know, but then he had been somewhat distracted.

“From Michael.” Kabaji handed Keigo’s tennis bag over. “Should have your most important gear.”

“Ah. Thank you.” Keigo swallowed. It hadn’t exactly been at the forefront of his mind when he was leaving, and it wasn’t like he had plenty of opportunities for playing, now. Still, there was something comforting about having his rackets even if he didn’t strictly speaking need them. “You didn’t…”

“Didn’t tell him where you are, or even that I know. Either way, he’s not going to tell your father.” Kabaji gave him a serious look. “People care about you.”

“So I’m beginning to realize.” Keigo managed a faint smile. Perhaps the way he hugged his bag was a bit childish, but surely he couldn’t be blamed right now.

“Also!” Jirou was practically vibrating with excitement. “We’ve got a proper gift from us, too!”

“Oh?” Keigo blinked, then accepted the package Jirou was offering him with some enthusiasm. “You really didn’t have to—”

“Yes, we did, because we decided to. Now open it!” Gakuto looked almost as excited as Jirou. Not that Keigo was too surprised.

Resisting the urge to huff at the barely hidden glee, Keigo unwrapped the package. He might have taken a bit more time than was strictly necessary just to make them squirm, carefully peeling away pieces of tape and opening up the paper. If they were going to embarrass him like this, he was at least going to make them wait.

As he saw what was inside, though, Keigo paused. “This is…”

“A laptop!” Jirou was practically bouncing, now. “You can watch stuff, or read, or play games!”

“This is too much.” Keigo swallowed. “I can’t —”

“Oh, shut up.” Shishido rolled his eyes. “None of us are exactly poor, and besides you’ve treated us to so many things over the years there’s no way we could ever hope to pay you back. We can afford it, and you can use it, and you’re going to accept it whether you like it or not.”

“It’s pretty selfish on our part, really,” Oshitari added. “We’ll probably avoid visitin’ too much until everything’s settled, but with this you can at least give us a video call every once in a while. Y’know, just so we know you’re still alive and kickin’.”

“Also, we got you a bed. Should be delivered in a day or two.” Gakuto grinned. “It’s probably nowhere near as big and fancy as you’re used to, but we know you hate futons, so it should at least be an upgrade.”

“You are all impossible.” Keigo shook his head, fighting against tears. “How did you even…”

“Once we figured out where you were, we called Inui, who called Yanagi, who managed to put us in touch with Kuwahara’s parents.” Hiyoshi looked way too smug about this scheme of theirs. “Asked them if there’s anything in particular you could use. They assured us they’ve got all the basics covered, but these were a couple of things they hadn’t gotten around to yet.”

“So this is all a bloody conspiracy. Of course.” Keigo sniffed. “What am I going to do with you all?”

“Hopefully? Help us destroy all these snacks while we catch up.” Shishido swept his arm to indicate their offerings. “Let’s call it an early birthday celebration or something. I mean, it’s not as fancy as your usual parties, but since you’re finding your identity as a normal person or whatever we might as well give you that experience as well.”

“I guess I can’t argue with that.” Keigo paused for a moment, then raised his voice. “Jackal? Stop hiding in the doorway and come in. You deal with Rikkai all the time, I’m sure you’ll survive this lot.” Much to his satisfaction, it only took a couple of seconds of hesitation for Jackal to emerge, giving them a sheepish grin.

If that was the one thing that wasn’t going to surprise him today, he was going to take it.

*

“Oi, Sanada!”

Genichirou looked over to where someone was calling his name. Niou, as it turned out, looking far too mischievous for this to be anything good. Sighing, he adjusted his cap before heading towards the trickster. Ignoring him would only make matters worse.

“What is it?” Genichirou frowned. “And don’t you dare say you’re bored.”

“Oh, rather the opposite.” Niou gave him a slightly manic grin. “I’m pretty sure things are about to get more interesting than in a while.”

“Explain.”

“You’ve got a guest.” Niou pointed towards the edge of the courts. Following the direction of his hand, Genichirou saw someone standing a little ways away from the actual club area. The person wasn’t wearing any sort of a uniform, either for school or tennis, which made him pause for a second. The next moment, though, he had to bite back a gasp.

“Atobe?” The word had come out somewhat louder than he had intended, effectively bringing the practice to a halt. Most of the club members at least knew better than to be involved beyond turning to look, but he could practically feel the regulars all creeping up to him as he walked over to their visitor.

“Sanada.” Atobe looked… different. His hair was a soft shade of purple instead of his old golden color, which Genichirou was going to blame for needing a second to actually recognize him from a distance. He looked more subdued than Genichirou had ever seen him before, but his blue eyes were as sharp as ever.

“I’m glad to see you are in one piece.” Which was the most he could actually say. Not when there was still a somewhat fragile air to Atobe, a hidden pain in the deep blue eyes. “The rumors have not always been the clearest on that front.”

“Really? I was under the impression you had been kept in the loop.” Atobe threw an amused glance in Jackal’s direction.

“He only told us where you were for one night. Not exactly enough to go on in the long run.” Genichirou shook his head. “So, why are you here? Just to let us know you haven’t entirely disappeared?”

“Actually, I was hoping to steal you for a match. If Yukimura agrees, that is.” Atobe’s eyes flickered in Seiichi’s direction before returning to Genichirou. “I haven’t had much proper exercise in the last few weeks, so I figured I have catching up to do.”

“Are you sure?” Genichirou lifted his eyebrows. “When I beat you, I don’t want it to be just because you’re rusty.”

“What, afraid that I might be better than you even when I’m out of practice?” Atobe’s smirk was a challenge, and Genichirou had to bite back his instinct to agree right away. After all, he wasn’t the one with the final say right now.

“Ah, Atobe. What a pleasant surprise.” Seiichi reached them now, a small smile on his lips. “To what do we owe this pleasure?”

“I was hoping to borrow Sanada for a bit.” Atobe lifted one shoulder in a shrug. “Since I don’t have a club of my own right now, it’s pretty tricky to find proper opponents.”

“I see no problem with that. I’m sure Genichirou has some tension that could use a release.” Seiichi tilted his head to the side. “Assuming you’re fine with the fact that you will probably have an audience.”

“I would never deny people the opportunity to be awed at the sight of my prowess.” Atobe’s smirk took a slightly sharper tone, some of his usual pride breaking through the fragility. It was good to see. “So, how about it, Sanada? It’s all up to you, now.”

“Hn.” He found his own lips twitching into a small smirk. “If you’re sure, I’m all for it. Just don’t blame me if the result is not what you want.”

“Right now, I’m not looking for any particular result.” Atobe’s tone was surprisingly sincere. “All I want is a good match.”

“That, I can certainly give you.”

A court was cleared for them, with a very eager Niou rushing to set himself up as referee. Well, Genichirou had to hope he knew better than to cause any mischief here. He wanted a fair match, and even more than that, he wanted Atobe to have a fair match.

A few weeks without tennis hadn’t done much to harm Atobe’s skills, not that Genichirou had expected it to. If this had been a serious match with more at stake, perhaps the loss of his sharpest edge would have been enough to make a difference, but neither of them were pushing past their limits, here. Which wasn’t to say they were going easy on each other, Genichirou respected Atobe too much for that and certainly hoped that respect was returned in kind, but the focus was on simply playing tennis.

It was rather refreshing, really, playing an excellent opponent with nothing but some pride to on the line. Genichirou was used to straining himself, on watching his opponent for any weakness that he could exploit. He wasn’t as used to simply enjoying the game itself, and he certainly wasn’t accustomed to admiring his opponent quite like this.

His opponent’s game, that was. He was admiring Atobe’s tennis, that was all.

The match was very satisfying, as apparent in the way both of them were grinning as they shook hands over the net. If Atobe Keigo could take a defeat with a smile, however close the match may have been, Genichirou could only assume his performance had been satisfactory.

”Well played.” Genichirou nodded at Atobe. “You haven’t lost your touch.”

“Good. I’d be very disappointed indeed if I was entirely ruined by such a short break.” Atobe’s smirk broke into a sigh as he brushed a few strands of sweaty purple hair from his face. “Though that’s probably going to happen sooner or later, with the lack of practice.”

“Not necessarily.” Seiichi approached them now, giving a few soft claps before smiling at them both. Nobody else was brave enough to approach, at least. Good. Genichirou doubted Atobe would appreciate having everyone eavesdrop on him admitting to having any sort of weakness.

“Oh?” Atobe lifted his eyebrows. “And what is that supposed to mean?”

“I may have had a brief chat with Jackal.” Seiichi’s smile took on a slightly sharper tone for just a moment before returning to his usual positive tone. “According to him, you are, ah, planning to be in the area for the foreseeable future.”

Genichirou saw some tension creeping into Atobe’s frame, though he didn’t back away. “What of it?”

“Well, if you are worried about getting out of practice, you could always drop by more often.”

Genichirou frowned. “Are you sure?”

“Why not? Clearly he is not competing against us at the moment, and I’m not going to deny the value of a good opponent. He’s certainly brought out the best in you before.” Seiichi turned his gaze back to Atobe. “As far as I am concerned, you can come by any time we have practice. I can’t promise you a match every time, but I would hope you know the value of more general exercise as well.”

“I will… think about it.” While his tone was hesitant, there was a spark in Atobe’s eyes that had been missing before. “I admit, it would be good to have some exercise besides walking my dog.”

“Variety is good.” Genichirou nodded. “So… you are staying nearby?”

“Something like that.” Atobe lifted one shoulder in a shrug. “I’d rather not have it become the subject of gossip.”

“Not my style anyway.” Genichirou scoffed. “And if anyone else tries to pry, we’ll make it clear it’s none of their business.”

“Indeed.” Seiichi’s expression softened. “We wouldn’t want to scare you away again. Goodness knows Genichirou worried enough about your disappearance. He was like a lost puppy.”

“What the — no I wasn’t!” At Atobe’s curious glance, though, Genichirou tugged his cap down a bit. “I was just, ah. Reasonably concerned for a rival.”

“Well, I’m not playing for Hyoutei anymore.” Atobe’s smirk was somewhat bitter, but his eyes were as blue and sharp as ever. “Hope that doesn’t disqualify me as a rival, though.”

“Never.” Genichirou shook his head. “Not until I’ve beaten you with us both at our best.”

“Sounds like I’ll be your rival forever, then.” Atobe’s grin was accompanied by Seiichi’s chuckle. “I think I like the sound of that.”

As much as he wanted to be angry, Genichirou couldn’t help but be distracted by the way Atobe’s eyes sparkled in the sunlight.


	7. Chapter 7

“Get up! We’re going out.”

Keigo looked up from his book, finding a group of Rikkai players crowded in the doorway. He lifted an eyebrow. “And why would I go anywhere with you?”

“Because you need social interaction and we’re inviting you.” Niou didn’t seem too surprised at his protest. “Also, a little bird told us it’s your birthday.”

“I suppose I shouldn’t even ask who that bird is.” Even so, he gave Jackal a meaningful look.

“Hey, blame your team. Without them I wouldn’t have even known it was coming up.” Jackal shrugged. “Anyway, I may have mentioned it to Mãe, and she may have told us to get you out of the house so she can prepare a party on such short notice.”

Keigo’s first instinct would have been to protest, but he already knew better than to try arguing with Isadora when she had her mind set on something. “This had better not be some stupid prank.”

“Oh, come on. Sanada would kill us if we pissed off his favorite training partner.” Marui rolled his eyes. “Also, even Niou has standards.”

“That’s true. I might like my tricks, but I’m not cruel. And letting someone believe we’re interested in their company only to turn it on them would be cruel.” Niou shrugged. “Clearly you’re going to be around for a while so we might as well get to know you outside tennis, and this is as good a reason to start as any.”

“Right. I suppose that’s trustworthy enough.” Keigo marked his page and set the book aside. “Besides, I don’t think any of you are stupid enough to risk the wrath of Isadora.”

“See, you’re basically part of the family already.” Marui chuckled. “Now come on. Akaya’s meeting us at the mall, we’ll buy you ice cream and something nice as a gift, and then we all come back for the party.”

“Honestly? I’ve heard worse plans.”

Kirihara was surprisingly happy to see him, greeting their group with a grin and a loud, “Happy birthday!” Before Keigo could even respond, he got pulled into a very enthusiastic hug, with the others simply grinning at the sight.

“Ah… hello?” Keigo blinked as he was released. “I have to say, I didn’t expect such an enthusiastic greeting.”

“Well, you’re basically Jackal-senpai’s brother now, and also the vice captain is always less angry when you’re around. So all that makes you basically my senpai too!”

“Right.” Keigo shook his head. “Well, who am I to deny such obvious logic?”

“Nobody, that’s who. You can’t deny the cute kouhai’s affections, you monster.” Marui grinned. “Now, come on. Let’s start with the ice cream and then we can look around while you think about what you want as your present.”

Keigo might have thought the whole affair would be awkward, seeing how he only really knew half the group outside tennis practice. However, Niou was being downright personable, and Kirihara’s enthusiasm reminded him of Jirou in a way that made it easy to fall into conversation. And, well, he did like being around people, he wouldn’t have been a captain for so many years otherwise. Not that he could complain about his treatment at the Kuwaharas, but as much as he hated to admit it, the company was not unwelcome.

“Not sure if I’ve mentioned, but I like your hair.” Marui grinned, waving his spoon in a way that would have been downright hazardous if he hadn’t already licked it clean of ice cream. “Works well with your eyes.”

“Thanks.” Keigo chuckled. “I’ll admit my motivation was mostly to spite my father, not that he even knows about it, but I rather like it, too.”

“Spite is an excellent motivator if you ask me.” Niou smirked. “Ever thought of piercings? If dyeing your hair is enough to annoy him, I bet that would really piss him off.” As though to make a point, he tilted his head to show off his own earrings.

“You know, I’ve heard worse ideas.” Keigo lifted his eyebrows. “Is there a place nearby where I could get my ears pierced? Safely, I should add.”

“Oh, yeah. The place I got mine done isn’t too far from here, and they’re all professional and shit. No guns or cheap stuff that’ll get infected in five minutes.” Niou nodded.

“Hey, that could be your birthday present.” Marui snapped his fingers as though he had suddenly come to a grand conclusion. “You can pick some earrings you like, and we’ll pay for them and the actual piercings. I’m always up for some minor rebellion.”

Perhaps it was rather impulsive of him, but the thought was in his mind now, and he saw little reason to hesitate. What trouble could there be? He didn’t have to worry about school rules and certainly not his father’s opinion, and he didn’t believe Isadora and Yasu-san would object, or that Jackal wouldn’t have spoken up if they might. And, well, it was his birthday. What better time was there to try something new?

Not much later Keigo peered into a mirror to get a closer look at the small studs he now had on each ear. They were fairly simple, surgical steel with round blue stones that matched his eyes almost exactly. For something so small, though, they felt like a rather momentous act.

His father would absolutely hate them.

“Hey.” As he looked over, he found Marui grinning at him. “We got you something else as well.”

“Oh?” Keigo blinked. “That is certainly not necessary.”

“Well, obviously, but we wanted to. Consider it a gesture of goodwill or whatever, to make it clear we’re happy to have you around.” Marui shook his head. “Just take a look.”

Keigo accepted the small box handed to him and opened it. He blinked at the sight of two silver studs shaped like tiny tennis balls. “These are…” Cute, actually, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to say it out loud.

“Now, you’ve got to stick with your first choice until everything’s healed up, but we figured you’d like some variety once that’s over.” Niou smirked. “Would apologize for being boring with the choice, but it’s not like we know much else about you.”

“Oh, don’t worry. Not only do I very much approve of this pair, but I’m sure you’ll come to know me much better.” Keigo chuckled. “After all, if there is one thing I am good at, it’s talking about myself.”

As for learning more about the Rikkai players in turn, he was sure that would come in time, too.

*

“We need your help, like, right now.”

“Hello to you too.” Keigo lifted his eyebrows at the sight of Bunta’s rather frantic appearance. “Weren’t the two of you supposed to go on a date?”

“Yes we were, but things went wrong. My parents are also going out tonight, but the babysitter had to cancel. So unless I can find an emergency babysitter in the next half an hour, I’m stuck home tonight keeping an eye on my brothers.”

“I still don’t get what that has to do with me.”

“What Bunta’s trying to get at here is, we were hoping you could fill in for us.” Jackal chuckled. “You know, by being an emergency babysitter.”

“Me?” Keigo blinked. “I have no idea how to deal with children.”

“You don’t have to really do anything. My brothers are old enough to look after themselves for the most part. Basically my parents just need someone reasonably responsible to be in the building to intervene if they get any particularly stupid ideas.”

“And you think I’m responsible enough for that?” Keigo lifted his eyebrows.

“You ran a 200-person team, I think you can handle reminding two kids about their bedtime.” Bunta blinked in what he probably thought was a charming manner. It was kind of adorable, but Jackal knew he was rather biased. “Please? You’ll get to raid the fridge, and my parents will leave money for take-out.”

“You seem to be implying I’m not getting fed here. I have a feeling both Isadora and Yasu-san would have something to say about that.” Keigo rolled his eyes but looked mostly amused. “I’m guessing you’re not going to give up, and Jackal would just mope all night anyway if you had to cancel. I’ll do it, but you’re going to owe me. And I’m going to take Beat with me.”

“Yes! Yes yes yes, I’ll totally owe you, now let’s go. And the brats will love your dog, that’s great, brilliant idea!”

Somehow Keigo didn’t get fed up with Bunta’s constant rushing before they’d made it to the Marui house. Keigo turned on the charm as he introduced himself to Bunta’s parents, let the kids scratch Beat who accepted the attention with utter joy, and waved them all off without a sign of his earlier hesitation.

“I think Keigo passed on his doubts to me,” he murmured to Bunta as they waited in line to get their movie tickets. “I mean, not that I don’t think he can handle anything your brothers might throw at him. Just…”

“What are you afraid of?” Bunta lifted an eyebrow. “That something terrible is going to happen, or that Keigo’s going to get overwhelmed?”

“I don’t know. If I did, it would be much easier to reason myself out of it.” Jackal sighed.

“Eh, it’s kind of cute. Means you’ve definitely adopted him. Usually the only people you worry about without a specific reason are Akaya and me.” Bunta nudged him with an elbow. “You know you’re younger than him, right? So you can cut down on the big brother instinct.”

“It doesn’t count when he’s not my brother.” Jackal paused, considering the situation. “…Though if anyone asks Mãe, she’s absolutely going to claim him as hers.”

“Counts all the same.” Bunta reached for Jackal’s hand, entwining their fingers. He never worried about being affectionate in public, while Jackal worried about just about everything. It was a good balance, really. “Not that I have any hope of you being any less of a worrywart.”

“You seem to like it well enough.”

“Well, yeah. You keep me out of so much trouble, I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Bunta grinned. “I’d have a lot less kissing going on, definitely.”

“That’s rather unique to you. The others just get the worrying part.”

“Which is all fine, but you can really give it a break for a bit. We’re supposed to be on a date, remember?” Bunta squeezed his hand. As though Jackal could forget.

“Okay. But if we come back to find your house burned to the ground, just remember I told you so.”

As it happened, the Marui house was just fine as they got there later in the evening. It didn’t look like Bunta’s parents were back yet. Despite the lack of immediate signs of disaster, Jackal still felt slightly tense as Bunta dragged him inside.

There were no screams of terror greeting them, which was a good sign. Instead they followed the sound of an anime into the living room. Keigo was seated at one end of the couch, apparently quite focused on the colorful fighting going on. One of Bunta’s brothers was keeping him company, with the other one seated on the floor and scratching Beat.

“Well! You all seem to be cozy.” Bunta grinned. “I hoped you didn’t give him too much trouble, you little monsters?”

“No we didn’t!” A very affronted Haru-kun looked up from the floor. “Did you know Keigo-nii-san’s never seen Gem Warriors of The Three Winds: Redux to the Ultimate Max?”

“Indeed, my cultural upbringing has been very lacking in this respect.” Keigo gave them a smirk. “Luckily, your brothers have been very kind in educating me.”

“Well, I’m glad to hear you haven’t been too bored.” Jackal chuckled. “I hope you remembered to feed them?”

“We had pizza!” announced Daiki-kun. “And he helped us do our homework so we could watch Gem Warriors sooner.”

“Sounds like you’ve got this babysitting thing down pretty well.” Bunta grinned. “Mind if we join you guys for the rest of the episode?”

In the end they all watched two more episodes, with Keigo actually commenting on the characters’ decisions and critiquing the plot. Jackal had assumed he had just been playing along to make Bunta’s brothers easier to handle, but apparently he’d gotten actually sucked into the show. By the time Bunta’s parents returned home, Haru-kun was all but asleep against Beat’s very soft belly, Jackal and Bunta were cuddling on the couch, and Keigo was arguing with Daiki-kun about whether the North Wind Gem Warrior’s secret technique would have defeated the latest episode’s villain or not.

“I see everyone is present and accounted for.” Bunta’s mother lifted her eyebrows. “Have the boys —”

“Homework and dinner both got done,” Keigo cut in before she could even finish her question. “They behaved just fine, and Beat got many, many scratches.” The dog lifted his head for a quiet, confirming woof.

“Well! I know Bunta said you were a responsible one, but I’m still rather impressed.” Bunta’s father chuckled. “We might turn to you again in the future, if you’re free.”

“I’ll certainly consider it, as long as I get a bit more warning next time.” Keigo grinned as he stood up and stretched himself. “Jackal? I think as the older one, it’s my responsibility to make sure you actually make it back home.” Bunta laughed at that, which really was a bit too much. It wasn’t like Keigo was aware of their earlier chat.

After Beat had received some goodbye scratches, and after Bunta’s father had all but forced their usual babysitter’s fee into Keigo’s hands, they started a rather calm walk back home. Keigo didn’t look too terribly traumatized by his evening, at least.

“I have to say, that was interesting.” Keigo shook his head. “I’ve never actually spent much time around people so much younger than me.”

“Oh? Never visited friends with younger siblings?”

“Not really. Growing up my only close friend was Kabaji, and he only has an older sister. By the time we moved to Japan, any meetings outside school tended to be either at my house or at some third location.”

“Guess that makes sense.” Jackal shrugged. “Consider it another lesson in being an ordinary person.”

“Two lessons. We mustn’t forget my newfound knowledge of the Gem Warriors.”

Keigo grinned, and really, the evening could have gone much worse.


	8. Chapter 8

“You know, when I invited Atobe to join us for practice, I really didn’t expect him to take me up on it so often.” Seiichi chuckled as he read over the planned schedule for the following week’s practices. “I’m not complaining, though. We’re all quite used to each other’s playing styles by now, and Atobe adds variety to it.”

“He has also been helpful in adjusting everyone’s workout,” Renji added. “I suppose he would have plenty of experience with finding everyone’s strengths and weaknesses.”

“Of course he does. That’s why he is always so troublesome.” Genichirou sighed. “At least we know he’s not spying on or trying to sabotage us.”

“Oh?” Seiichi seemed amused for a reason. “And if he’s not doing either of those things, how exactly is he being troublesome?”

“Hn.” Genichirou shook his head. “He’s… disruptive.”

“Disruptive how, exactly?” Seiichi chuckled. “I would say you are the only one who keeps being distracted. Everyone else has gotten over his presence a while ago.”

“I… don’t know. I have no idea how you don’t see it, though.” Genichirou scowled, trying to put words to his feelings. “He’s not focused enough on the actual tennis. Instead, he’s just prancing around, all intent on — on being pretty!”

“I’m afraid that is factually untrue. Whenever he has taken part in our practice, Atobe has worked as hard as if not harder than anyone else.” Renji glanced up from his notes. “I have also not seen any particular effort on his part to focus on his appearance. Not beyond his usual character, anyway.”

“Are you kidding me?” Genichirou frowned. “He looks basically like a girl! The hair, the earrings, everything about him is designed to distract!”

“I’m sure Niou would be very curious to hear that you consider dyed hair and pierced ears enough criteria to declare someone a woman.” Seiichi smirked. “You’ve certainly never called him distracting.”

“Niou is an entirely different matter.” Genichirou scoffed. “Atobe is clearly prettier than him.”

“Ah. I think I know what the problem is, now.” Renji snapped his fingers as though he had come to some grand conclusion. “It’s not that you think Atobe is pretty because he looks like a girl. You just think that Atobe must look like a girl because you think he’s pretty.”

“What?” Genichirou spluttered. “That’s not —”

“You know, I think you have a point there.” Seiichi smirked, tapping his mouth with a fingertip. “You really should let go of these preconceptions, Genichirou. It’s perfectly fine to think that a man is pretty. That doesn’t make him feminine.”

“That is just ridiculous.” What had he done to deserve such awful friends? “Atobe is the one who is —”

“Doing what, exactly?” Renji lifted his eyebrows in challenge. “Existing? Somehow nobody else seems to find him distracting, so clearly the actual problem isn’t with anything Atobe is doing.”

“You are both being idiots right now.” Genichirou scowled. “I don’t know what you are talking about, but clearly I’m not going to convince the two of you. I’m heading home, just send me the final schedule.”

“Oh, of course. You probably have plenty to think about.” Seiichi waved him off. “Don’t let us keep you from the mind-shattering realizations that are clearly long overdue.”

Absolutely the worst friends, clearly.

*

“You look distracted.”

Genichirou considered denying the claim, or simply ignoring it entirely. However, he knew his grandfather would not be fooled, particularly as he was no doubt frowning despite his attempts at meditation. With a small sigh, he opened his eyes. “I suppose so.”

“That is not like you.” His grandfather sat down opposite to him, lifting an eyebrow. “Anything you would like to discuss?”

He should have said no, but instead he found himself hesitating. “…I don’t think you want to discuss it.”

“Genichirou.” His grandfather gave him a stern gaze. “I have seen plenty of this world in all my years. Whatever is bothering you, I’m sure I can offer some advice.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure.” Genichirou sighed again, sticking his hands in his sleeves. “It is… a rather personal matter.” He could already feel a flush creeping up to his face.

“And you think I haven’t encountered such troubles before?” His grandfather snorted. “I was your age once. It might have been a more restricted time, but it’s not hard for me to imagine what sort of personal matters would distract a young man such as yourself.”

The flush on his cheeks burned even more. “It is not that simple, I’m afraid.”

“And why do you think that?” His grandfather snorted. “Did you get someone pregnant? Because trust me, that wouldn’t be the first time we’ve had to deal with such a matter.”

“Grandfather!” Genichirou tried to fight down his scandalized reaction but failed. “No I did not! And that is not something I need to hear about!”

“Oh, I don’t know. It is a good cautionary tale, if nothing else.” Grandfather smirked. “Very well, then. What is the matter, then? Rejection, perhaps? Or fear of it? Some other sort of relationship problem? I promise I won’t speak with your parents. Not unless it is something truly serious, anyway.”

“I honestly wish it were something that straightforward.” Genichirou shook his head. “No, I am… conflicted. On whether I am truly attracted or not.”

“And what do you mean by that?” His grandfather’s eyes were sharp, but not unkind. “Unclear on whether your feelings are merely physical or something more, perhaps?”

“I… that is part of it, I suppose. However, there is a, ah, complication.” After gathering his courage for a moment, he finally blurted out, “I think I might be gay.”

He wasn’t sure what reaction to expect, but a calm nod was not top of his list. That was what he received, though, as his grandfather simply looked at him. “And why do you think that?”

“I do not think I’ve ever been interested in a girl. Some of them are pretty, but it has never even occurred to me I might want to date one of them, never mind something more… intimate.” Which was already more detailed than he wanted to get into, but clearly his grandfather had brought up the possibility first.

“Right.” Grandfather nodded, his expression still perfectly calm. “And you think that might be because your interests lie elsewhere?”

“I used to think I simply was not ready for such things yet.” Genichirou frowned, trying to find the best way to voice his thoughts. “However, recently I’ve found myself… drawn to someone.” He pinched his lips together. The whole matter was complicated enough when it was all in his own thoughts, never mind trying to explain it to someone else.

“And I am guessing that someone is more masculine.”

“After a fashion.” Because Atobe had to make everything so difficult. “At first I thought I was merely confused by the fact that, well, he is very, ah, pretty. However, when I spoke about it with Seiichi, he informed me that it’s not a feminine sort of beauty.”

“Which then made you question the nature of your own interests.” Grandfather did not sound like he was asking a question, but Genichirou nodded anyway. “Does that truly matter?”

“What do you mean?” Genichirou blinked. “Of course it matters!”

“Does it, though?” His grandfather gave him a questioning look. “It seems clear, even in your confusion, that you are drawn to this particular person. If you know as much, is that not enough for the moment?”

“It’s not that easy, though.” Genichirou scowled, folding his arms. “If I am truly interested in men in general and he is not just an exception, what does it mean for my life?”

“I will not lie to you and claim that your life will be easy if that is the case. The world has changed since my own youth, but not as much as one might hope.” Grandfather gave him a serious look. He didn’t look angry, though, which at least was a relief. “However, I have faith in your strength and honor.”

“And what would be the honorable way to go about this?”

“Is that not obvious?” His grandfather quirked an eyebrow in question. “Be a man and ask him for a proper date. If he says no, I’m sure your mother will bake you comfort cupcakes. And if he says yes, well, then you will take him out and do your best to impress him.”

Genichirou opened his mouth, then closed it again, at a loss of words. At last he managed to find his voice. “And… that would be all right?”

“If you act properly, I don’t see why not.” His grandfather paused. “Is there a reason you might think otherwise?”

“Hn.” He wasn’t sure how much he wanted to say, didn’t exactly know all the details himself. “The person I am interested in, well. He is currently living with Jackal’s family. …Because he was not safe at his home, after his father found out about his orientation.”

“And therefore you were worried as to how we might react to your own interests.”

Genichirou swallowed, nodding briefly. “Ah. It’s… we haven’t exactly discussed such things. In the family.”

His grandfather gave a vague sound of agreement. “I suppose that is true. It never seemed relevant, before.” Grandfather frowned. “However, you are my grandson. I have known you all your life. I have full faith that no matter what shape your life takes, you will make your family proud.”

“Even if I do not want to take a pretty wife and live a conventional life?”

“What of it? The family line is secure in Sasuke-kun. I am sure all of us would rather see you happy with a partner of your own choosing than living a lie for our sake.” Grandfather shook his head. “I know that I am personally much more interested in how you conduct yourself in your relationships than in who you choose to have those relationships with.”

"Hn.” Genichirou clutched his arms, trying to ground himself. Somehow, this made him feel even more conflicted than before. Before this, he had focused mostly on denying any thought of such interests. Now, knowing it might not be out of the question, he found himself actually facing a decision. “…I do not want to disappoint you.”

“Be the honorable man we have raised you to be, and you will not.” Grandfather gave him a sharp nod, then made to stand. However, he paused halfway to his feet. “Now, I would appreciate it if you do not spend half your life deciding where your heart lies. I’m not getting any younger, and I’d like to see you find someone before I die.”

If Genichirou had been having trouble meditating before, now his mind was an utter mess. A mess focused on deep blue eyes and a laugh that was not as aggravating as it should have been, but a mess nevertheless.

*

Seiichi had just finished his homework when he noticed his phone lighting up. Drawing it closer, he saw that there was a message from Genichirou.

That was strange. Genichirou rarely touched his phone this late in the evening.

Curious, Seiichi swiped the screen to open the message. A smile curved his lips as he saw the simple sentence.

_‘I think I’m gay.’_

Seiichi grinned to himself as he typed the response. _‘About time for you to figure it out.’_

The response was practically immediate, which was very much not like Genichirou. _‘What? You mean you knew?’_

Seiichi couldn’t help but chuckle at that. _‘Obviously I couldn’t know for sure, but I have suspected it for, what, about nine years now?’_

_‘Nine? We were in primary school nine years ago!’_

_‘Yes, and you got a soccer ball to the face during sports day because you were too busy watching Michiro-kun.’_ As there was no immediate response this time, Seiichi added, _‘It’s all right, Genichirou. If you need to talk, just call.’_

After another moment, he got a reply. _‘I know. It’s just… a lot.’_ Right. And it was probably even more overwhelming for someone with Genichirou’s personality.

_‘I’m sure. Just remember that you are not alone.’_ Then, deciding he needed to lighten things a bit, he added, _‘And not just because half the regulars are literally dating each other.’_

If he hadn’t known it was physically impossible, he could have sworn he heard Genichirou yelling his name.


End file.
